Broken In Loneliness
by Dilanzo
Summary: My first fic. Gojyo's all alone! Until... [Warning: *Serious* Yaoi: Gojyo x Sanzo] I do rate this 14A, and use discretion. Please review.
1. The Katana

 Broken In Loneliness

By Dilandou

            A small stream of smoke poured from aside the riverbank. Sitting near the water's edge was a handsome, lonely man with red hair and eyes of the same hue. Quietly he sat, very alone, a cigarette in his hand. Looking over the glassy surface of the slowly moving waters, he saw a broken reflection of himself. He turned his eyes away from it, slightly ashamed of his own image. Why had he had to carry the burden of being this way? Father a demon; mother a sweet woman, who had died in his birth. Stepmother dead in her attempt to kill him… She, too, had been ashamed to carry him on, even in his younger years. What would she do to see him now, like this? It was all just too much sometimes. Sighing, he hung his head in his hands. What now? He had no job, no money. Really, he was truly alone. A sad story, was that all he was worth? The thoughts running through his head, all the time they were driving him down. Sha Gojyo. That was who he was. Unknown to all but himself, and the few dead who had once cared for, or hated, him. He felt like white trash.

            Again he sighed, looked once more upon the surface of the water, and stood. Departing from the river, he shook his head. _Gojyo, you fool, go and do something,_ his conscience told him. What to do was the question. Never had he wanted to experiment with the demon side of him… It was just too dangerous. It just came about far too easily. Dabbing in it would only bring him more trouble, and who knows what kind of foolishness, or danger, to the people who didn't even know him. Which was everyone he could see at the moment. That reminded him of every night, in his lonely little apartment, where nothing lived but a blanket and himself. But hey, it was somewhere. 

            Gojyo walked through the market with little more than a glance from prospective merchants. It was odd to not get noticed, even when you were eight feet tall with blood red hair and matching, intently murderous eyes. Where would he go now? Just wandering aimlessly, it seemed. And that's really what it was, until he saw it. A beautifully crafted, wonderfully balanced, agile blade: a very fine katana. Every small marking on it was not overlooked by the half demon, half man. 

            The blade was perfectly curved, with a fine, mean looking edge, sharp, and very bewitching. Gojyo supposed that only the finest samurai could ever possess that blade, and use it well. As he stood there admiring it, the time passed, minutes like seconds ticking away...

            "Excuse me, sir?"

            Gojyo was surprised someone had spoken to him. "Uh, yes?"

            "You have been looking at Harusame all afternoon. I can see you are very interested in it. May I offer you a price?"

            Gojyo thought about it for a minute. Looking at it all afternoon? But, he couldn't bear to leave the sword. "Yes, yes you may."

            "Harusame is the legendary katana used by the fiend Amidamaru. The sword picks whom it is next destined for, it's new owner. I believe it has found it, so I will give it to you for (Yen Sign) 1000."

            "That cheap?!" Exclaimed Sha Gojyo in awe. "Why so cheap?"

            "As I have said," explained the shop owner coolly, "the sword picks its owner, and I, too, have watched you all afternoon. I know that you much desire it, and you may have it. I believe it is better in your hands than in the museum – here, at least, it lives on."

"I think I see what you're saying, shopkeeper. _Arigato gozaimasu_." Gojyo gave the shopkeeper his 1000 Yen, and took the katana. _I wonder why I wanted this so much, thought Gojyo. _I don't see anything but steel beauty in this._ Little did the demon-boy know that the sword was not steel – it was pure, reinforced silver with a golden core. Harusame was, no doubt, beautiful._

            When Sha Gojyo returned to his lonesome apartment, he set the katana on the floor, about three feet from his sheet of a bed, and looked at it. The sheath was intricate, as much as the sword itself, maybe more. It had jewels on it, rubies, emeralds, jade and sapphire. In color it was red and gold, with designs of the most beautiful kind. The hilt of the katana itself matched with the sheath, only it was black, with hints of red and gold. Gojyo thought it was more beautiful than any girl that ever lived, or would live, for that matter. He looked at the fine craftsmanship of it, and his dark side began to throb. Gojyo knew one thing – this blade was a killer.


	2. Enter Sanzo!

Chapter Two

            Genjo Sanzo was a quiet, angry man with a hot temper, blonde hair and flaring amethyst eyes, which had a tendency to dart around quickly and observantly. He had been wandering around since six, and as the sun was just starting to set, he felt himself growing aware of his surroundings more and more. Growing _alive_, more than he did whilst it was still bright out.

            The dark red hues brought out in the sky reminded him of bloodshed. Which, as he thought smugly to himself, was what the lands would soon be seeing if he caught another one of those damned youkai. _'Those things are creepy, and annoying, bothering me all day…'_ Sanzo yawned. He continued his late-day walk along the smoldering street of the now near-deserted marketplace. _'I've got to find that item… It's important that I do, quickly."_

***

            The blade was now out of its beautiful sheath, and Sha Gojyo was admiring it carefully: running a finger down the middle of its shaft, eyeing it for balance, setting it down again and looking over it in awe. Gojyo noticed it was nearly nightfall, and the first rays of the darkened sky were lighting the silver color with bluish hues. Winks and snips of light played on the silver, seemingly caressing it with a soft lullaby. _'Surely there is no other blade like this,'_ he thought, and let it sit for a moment. He wouldn't know that what lay so close ahead was going to change everything.

            Suddenly, amethyst glowed on the silver, illuminating it in more than just natural light. The natural blue and striking violet colors mingled, creating a deep shade of lavender. What beauty the colors reflected in Gojyo's eyes, how stunningly unforeseen! It was now painfully obvious to the half-breed that this blade was more powerful than what he had expected. With a smirk he lifted it, pleased.   
            "Aren't you a fine piece?" Said the demon boy to the inanimate blade. However, he did think it odd that the glow would be something like purple. Did it mean something? Gojyo, being the guy he was, pushed it aside and lay back on the floor. He looked out the star struck window, mildly engaging in his own daydreams – something he did not do often. Usually he liked to give thought up for action. But, he couldn't get that blade out of his head. Something about it just brought him to life, and he the same to it, but what was it? Why was this so special? He sat back pondering…

***

            Sanzo felt it. He knew something was up, and he knew it now. The object was near; it called him towards itself. Seriousness ruffled his feathers and lowered his brow cautiously, slowly taking in his surroundings so not to miss what he was looking for. A market stall was open, finally, the only one he'd found so far! Hopefully it was one that carried what he was seeking…

            "Yes! This is good." Sanzo said, mildly happy for once.

            The shop did have what he needed… More ammunition. 

            "Hello there, good sir! What can I help you with?"

            "Yeah, hey. I need some ammo for this baby," Sanzo said, dropping the gun on the table, so that the shopkeeper could evaluate it.

            "Hmm. Here I have some of what you need," the keeper crooned, setting a box on the table as he spoke, "full metal jacket, a straight drive, quick, and possibly the most lethal, despite their simplicity. What do you say?"

            "How much?" Sanzo asked, slightly in interest, mingled with his own thoughts.

            "Three thousand yen, sir."  
            "Very well." Sanzo sighed, coughing up the cash. After all, it was the only store he found open at this hour. Man, what you had to pay these days for late-night business. As soon as he had came, Sanzo was off into the night.


	3. Integrations

[Note: ieee! I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter! And possible ooc-ness on Gojyo's part. But I needed him to be a little, um, 'thinky' for a bit there. Lol. Gomen! ^.^ And thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all!]

Chapter Three

            _'Now, am I still on a mission or do I want to rest? Heck, I don't like inns or whatever. Why don't I just go pretend to be looking for an apartment? I'll be gone by morning…' _Sanzo thought, as he walked toward a particularly appealing apartment, looking slightly tired, and his normally dark mauve-colored orbs were getting a bit on the lavender side, themselves. _'A good sleep, for once, would be an appealing thing.'_

            Striding up to the counter, Sanzo rest his elbow on it, sighed, a cigarette craving edging at his conscience at that moment, and he aggregately pushed it aside to do business. It was late; he'd have to be careful not to treat it like a hotel, or something.

            "Yes, sir?" The young woman asked curtly, "what can I do for you?"

            "I'd like an apartment. But I only need it for the – um, week."

            "Hmm? Why is that?" Her eyebrow raised slightly in suspicion. 

            "Because, my roommate and I had a little trouble and we just need to be parted for a bit," Sanzo lied, but she was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. _'What a cheesy line,'_ he thought. _'Hook, line, and sinker? Bloody hell, I'm not a freaking fisherman.'_ He sighed and waited for her reaction.

            "Well, alright." She looked up at the blonde. He didn't seem too vivacious, but he was hot. She felt like she might want to take away his apparent loss, he seemed to be so serious and slightly pained with the absence of his girl. _'I wonder if I… Nah. That's a pretty bad idea, the boss would kill me.'_ She sighed and straightened her skirt. 

            "Thanks. When do I pay you?" He asked, disinterested, and not very good at faking that he wasn't.

            "How about at the end of the week?"

            "Okay." That made it easy. He'd be out by this morning, anyway.

            Going up to his room, number 243, Sanzo smiled to himself at the gorgeous night sky that showered through a wide, clear window. _'Wow, I guess I picked the right spot.'_ He rid himself of his formal robes, revealing underneath a skin-tight, leather top, and pants of near same quality – which was his uniform underneath his formal attire. Maybe he'd go out for a night on the town? Ha! Never mind, he'd already been out; there was nothing to do. Some Las Vegas. He began unpacking what little he had. A gun, some extra ammo, a paper fan (which had swatted many annoying people before), and some extra cash. It promised to be a boring night. Then, something hit him. Something **big**. 

            It was a feeling, a very odd, alien feeling to him – one that he hadn't experienced before, or so it was that rare. He felt himself tensing up at the thought of it, identifiable, but certainly abnormal, to one of his stature and position. How could this be? Why did he feel it? It wasn't true, it just wasn't. Slowly, it sank in, and all that the exalted Genjo Sanzo could do was tell himself, rather reluctantly, the truth. 

            He was lonely.

***

            Sha Gojyo had sat transfixed by the awesome piece of long, brilliant silver for more than an hour now. It was possible, he had been the same way in front of that shop for most of the day. But now, he had grabbed a smoke, the trail of it going every which way, and a beer – and lay in front of it with his playing cards nearby, just admiring. But he was getting a bit bored, however…

            Suddenly the blade turned that amethyst color again, and he just couldn't tell why, maybe it was the dark, but he was sure it had glowed even brighter that time. That scythe-like metal had some sort of purpose, other than the fact that it had been Amidamaru's, and Gojyo knew it. He knew it because there was no purple-colored tie between the fiend and the blade. Unless the tie was hope… For any hue of purple was the color of hope, especially this dark, enchanting amethyst…

***

            Something jerked him out of his thoughts. Sanzo smelt the uniform smell of tobacco smoke. That was it, who was keeping him from his thoughts with that craving smell? He just had to go and find out, and annoyed, left his small room and sniffed it out. He had to go a ways down the hall before the smell got prominent, but with his nose, Sanzo was sure he would soon be able to find the culprit. Carefully he stepped towards the door marked '252' and knocked lightly.

            The next moment was extremely tense, and apprehensive.

            Deep eyes of crimson and amethyst met, and were locked on each other. They stood, transfixed.

            Gojyo couldn't believe the depth and beauty in those eyes. A few fine, blonde strands made their way across them, and he had to hold himself back with all power in him not to brush them away from the beautiful, chiseled face that met his gaze. The half breed had no time to realize what gender this creature was, he only knew that he wanted to forever hold it, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen…

            Sanzo marveled at the intensity in the ruby hued stare that made his stance grow weak. _'Bloody hell…'_ Was the only thing he could think at that moment, which had them both lost and held in one another's admiration. 

            They both knew in that instant, that no words, not even a question of a name, were needed.

***Warning: _Serious_ Shonen-ai/Yaoi! ***

            The fierce half-breed was the first to react. He pulled the blonde into his embrace, into his room, and closed the door. There was no resistance to what he had just done, so he moved to continue, but he let out a soft moan as the blonde entwined his fingers into Gojyo's lengthy, silky, crimson hair. He pulled him closer, their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Sanzo pulled Gojyo's head down, towards him, towards his lips, but the feisty demon evaded it, his slick tongue leaving a sensual trail down Sanzo's neck instead. It was then that Gojyo became aware of Sanzo's sleek black top, and finally, desirous lips met respondent ones in a fervent kiss.

            However, it was Sanzo who pinned Gojyo's lustful and spirited body beneath him on the bed without breaking their contact, and a hot, heavy atmosphere was becoming prominent. Just this movement made Gojyo's breath shorten, and he could feel the blood that was no longer needed in his head rush to his groin. Considering Sanzo's movements and the agility and heat of them, he was experiencing a similar difficulty.

            Sanzo partially lay down on top of Gojyo, his hands exploring the muscular frame beneath him, through slightly heavier garments than his own, while hearing soft, hot moans escape from his unknown lover's lips. He let out a small groan from the inconvenience of the crimson one's attire, but as hands enfolded around his lower middle and pulled him down, he no longer had time to think about that. The half-breed's fingers slid under the skin-tight leather, in passionate torture slowly lifting it while caressing the equally built abdomen, then chest, of the cruelly sexy blonde atop him. Sanzo threw back his head in ecstasy as the impulsive, fiery beast entwined his slender fingers in blonde hair as he pulled the last of Sanzo's top off. 

            Blazing eyes and a smirk indulged in the intricately alluring chest of that blonde animal, and while he traced the outline of every muscle, suddenly he stopped. Sanzo moaned at the abrupt arrest of their erotic play.

            "Hey, you sexy thing," Gojyo began, grinning slyly as he took the opportunity to remove his top, "I wanna know your name so I can scream it later." The extremely hot, feverish glint in his eye told Sanzo that this would be a while, and the pleasurable thought of having his name screamed by this naughty, seductive playboy was highly appealing.

            "Genjo Sanzo. And you are?" He asked, kissing and lightly sucking at the neck of the spicy animal he had writhing beneath him, who shuddered from the unbelievable pleasure before he could answer. 

            "Sha Gojyo." The way he said _sha_ had Sanzo's libido going ever harder. Now that both of them were shirtless, Sanzo, now thoroughly enthralled by the tantalizing figure, laid his body hard against Gojyo's. He slid down, their skin caressing, as both of their breathing became short and heated, yearning for more, but each dragging it out in enticing manner. Sanzo's tongue created a smooth, sexual trail down the middle of Gojyo's collar, down to his chest, and stopped, only to reach to the left side, where his hot, skilled tongue licked Gojyo's nipple, and then sucked it, hearing Gojyo whisper a plea… "_Sanzo…"_ And as he alternated sides of Gojyo's chest, with his arms he reached down and with skillful hands undid Gojyo's belt, almost in response to the bewitching figure's plea. With clothing still on, Sanzo began to stroke the half-breed's upper, inner thighs. The plea continued, getting slightly louder. _"Sanzo…"_ He kissed Gojyo's built abdomen, stroking it sweetly with his tongue, while now removing the pants of the restless beast. 

            _'I don't think so,'_ was Gojyo's only thought as the entrancing blonde, with one swift move, was now beneath him.

            Sanzo was surprised, but infinitely pleased at the same time. He lay back, letting the lean, muscular figure take over, and surrendered, as he felt the hook of _his_ belt being unfastened. His pants were slowly removed, as a skillful hand traced down his chest, down his middle, down, across his hips, and fondled his length thoroughly, shattering his control and relishing in the tantalizing movements that Gojyo's slender fingers were performing.

            Gojyo looked up, sliding himself close to millimeters apart from his lover's face, and kissed it heatedly, on the appealing and soft curve of Sanzo's jaw, and back to his quavering lips. Gojyo's tongue intruding into that sweet mouth and caressing Sanzo's tongue, feeling him moan into his mouth. He stopped. Sanzo opened his now deep, hungry, alluring eyes and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's shoulders, wanting so much more. Gojyo's words were slightly less than a coarse whisper.

            "You know, I just hate being on the bottom." Was all that he could say before letting go again as lips crushed together in another sensual dance. 

            "Gojyo… I _want_ you…" Sanzo's deep voice murmured into Gojyo's ear, while the handsome crimson eyes swept over Sanzo's figure, lips again kissing neck lightly.

            "You can have me," was the coarse reply, "but not before I give you some of your own medicine." The two bodies were sweaty, and they indulged in each other, moaning, craving, running hands all over, yearning for one another.

            Finally, much to the blonde's sheer ecstasy, Sha Gojyo's tongue was on his length, sweetly pleasuring the arousal further, his hands on Sanzo's slim thighs, steadying the body beneath him. As soon as Gojyo's mouth left Sanzo's arousal, the tables turned again.

            Gojyo was the one lying on the bed once more, completely under Sanzo's every wish. Which didn't sound too bad, by the way things were going. Sanzo sat up slightly, as he felt long, firm legs wrap around his waist, knowing they both wanted this badly. Gojyo was slightly pained as Sanzo stretched him, preparing for what they both knew was going to be sweet, vigorous lovemaking. However, he was washed with pleasure as Sanzo stroked his sweet spot. The sexy blonde felt Gojyo relaxing from his tense position, and entered him, instantly making Gojyo moan. Sweet strokes inside Gojyo's body went on for some time, until…

            As the body beneath him arched in pleasure, screaming his name as promised, Sanzo came, electric ripples surging through his body. Which did nothing to calm the flustered and miraculous emotions that Sanzo was intently surveying Gojyo succumb to. 

            After the overwhelming experience had subsided, Gojyo and Sanzo lay together, stroking each other's cheeks so gently, and kissing every once in a while, awestruck at their own wondrous feelings toward the other. Sanzo realized that one of his lover's favorite things to do was smooth back Sanzo's hair, gently ruffle it, and then run his fingers through it for a bit, then repeat the process. Sanzo liked to hold his lover, arms around his neck, and play with Gojyo's hair from the back.

            They fell asleep in each other's arms, tightly entwined, foreheads still touching…

***Safe zone! Okay! You can all read now!** Wasn't that something…*****

Sanzo was gone in the morning. Gojyo was something like hurt and something like worried, but he found a piece of paper and a playing card with a rose stuck through it next to him. On the note, it read;  
            

_My lover,_

_            I didn't want to be there in the morning. But I wouldn't leave you forever, not after everything you did to, with, and for me last night. I'm in room 243 – just knock. I'll be around until 9:00, but don't worry, even if I'm gone, I'll still wait for you._

_            ~Sanzo_

            Gojyo was a bit confused by the last part. _'Even if I'm gone, I'll still wait for you.'_ The playing card was the Ace of Hearts. Gojyo got up, looked at his watch. He was still sweaty, and he loved it. Ah, Sanzo. "Seven? I have two hours. I think I'll have a shower first."

***

            Genjo Sanzo was still in his room; he had showered, was packing up, and thinking about Gojyo. _'Damn, I think I love him. I met him last night. Screwed him. It's so soon. But I'll take him along, that is, if he wants to come…'_ So many thoughts were racing through Sanzo's head that he thought he might just get out now and save himself the thinking. But those wine-red eyes, so full of lust… Sanzo shivered again from the remembrance. Damn, he was something!

***

            When Gojyo was showered and dressed, it was eight. He wore his 'gambling' clothes, as he liked to call them – his hair was back, he wore a classy ring with red gem on his finger, which matched his blood-red eyes, a sleek-looking leathery black cowboy hat (not that it made him look anything near a cowboy) a matching jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath, both shirt and jacket open – revealing a beautifully designed chest and abdomen. Damn, he looked fine. 

            He walked over to Sanzo's room, he was right – it wasn't that far away. He all of a sudden wondered, with a smoke in his hand, what would have brought the man to his room that late at night. He wondered a lot of things, actually. Like why the color of his katana when it glowed matched Sanzo's amethyst eyes, or why…

            Sanzo's chiseled features answering the door interrupted him.

            "Hey, Sanzo."

            "Hey, Gojyo." The redhead reached up slowly, caressed Sanzo's sleek jawbone, and caught him in a light, morning kiss.

            "Damn that was refreshing." Sanzo commented as they both pulled away. Gojyo again ran his fingers through Sanzo's hair. "But I have something I need to ask you," he said, careful not to give in again this morning, this needed to be done. His formal robes were in stark contrast to Gojyo's sleek, classy leather-like material. Sanzo knew in the instant he looked down at the extremely sexy clothing that Gojyo was wearing, and how he was reminded of the half-breed's intensity in bed, that he couldn't leave his lover behind.


	4. Amethyst Gleam

Chapter Four

            "And what is it that you were intending to ask me?" Gojyo asked, a cigarette in his hand, a sweet smile arraying itself on sharp features.

            "Well, I have to leave this place. I don't hang around long." Sanzo said, wondering Gojyo's approval. 

            "Yeah? Well I think we'll get along just fine then." He took a slow drag on his cigarette, just noticing Sanzo was still in his black top and pants, and hot damn, looking fine as ever – but not as fine as he did when he was shirtless, and sweaty. Gojyo had to curb the urge to let his libido take over again.

            "I was wondering if you would come with me."

            "How could I let you go alone?"

***

            Gojyo had convinced Sanzo to stay another night in his apartment, and they both knew what that meant. But for now, Sanzo was in his formal robes and examining Gojyo's katana. After all, it was only eight thirty.

            "Well, it's got good balance, a fine edge, it's light and powerful…" Sanzo said, pausing to admire its beauty. "Seems to me like what you have here is the sheer identity of a samurai. Where did you get it?"

            "At a market stall."

            "A _market stall?_ I didn't know they'd carry something like this."

            "The shopkeeper who sold it to me also sold it cheap, a thousand yen, saying that the blade chooses its new owner, or something of the sort."

            "Oh yeah?" Sanzo's perfectly curved eyebrow was raised, looking suspicious. "I think we should go and find this 'shopkeeper' of yours. Sounds like he needed to get rid of it, doesn't it?"

            "Well, now that you put it that way."

***

            The two broke ground on their journey at about nine o' clock, and set to find the market stall that the katana had been bought at. Wandering in the heat of the day, Sanzo in his robes with leather underneath, he was getting quite hot. 

            "Geeze, what's with this weather? It's so damn hot," Gojyo commented.  
            "Yeah. Hey, you're not the one with the robes and leather underneath!" Sanzo said, looking over at the half-breed with almost a _smile_. Why in the name of all that was holy and unholy did the hellion make him feel this way? As Gojyo returned the favor with a grin, Sanzo's deep amethyst eyes surveyed Gojyo's body. _'It's more than that, but bloody hell, he's everything naughty, arousing, and seductive that I could want.'_

            Apparently Gojyo had been watching Sanzo's eyes sweep over his figure.

            "Hey, don't provoke me. Right now we need to get this done." The beast's slender fingers caressed Sanzo's jawbone, and down his neck, then stopped. "Later," he assured the attractive blonde. "But damn, you're some fine piece of ass."

            Finally, they came upon the small shop that held Harusame that one afternoon.

            "This is it," Gojyo sighed, looking through the window. "Looks kind of deserted, doesn't it?"

            "Yeah. It makes me wonder whether or not the guy had some sort of damnable intention, curse, whatever on that thing, that he didn't want you to come back and ask him about." Sanzo motioned for Gojyo to follow. "C'mon, we're going in here anyway."

            Some shuffling went about in the room, and Sanzo drew his weapon.

            "Holy shit, why didn't you tell me about that?" Gojyo asked, completely unarmed. He didn't really like the thought of someone protecting _him_. He'd rather be a partner in crime, like they were last night. _'Damn it, concentrate for a minute, Gojyo!'_ Stepping slyly around a corner, he spotted the culprit.

***

            "Hello, sir."

            "Hey." Gojyo greeted the shopkeeper, as Sanzo lowered his weapon. "We've come to ask you about Harusame," Gojyo said, cool and even. "It's been – uh, acting up. I guess you could say that."

            "Hmm? What color is it gleaming?" The keeper asked, equally as evenly.

            "You knew about this?"

            "But of course. You never asked what the blade revealed. Now, the color?" 

"Amethyst." Neither of the men had even thought of the possibility lying right in front of their eyes. 

            The shopkeeper motioned for Sanzo to come closer to him. Sanzo thought the shopkeeper was kind of creepy. "Come here, young man." Sanzo did as he was told, however. This was, of course, Gojyo's katana.

            "Hai, hai." He inspected Sanzo's face, and Gojyo felt himself get a bit protective. "You see here, young man, this individual has the eyes to tell you the truth." He now summoned Gojyo. "Come, look."

            Gojyo, awkwardly on command, looked straight into the eyes of this amazing figure, and found that the color of Sanzo's eyes were just that of the gleam of his katana. 

            "Holy god above…" Whispered Gojyo, a slight smile appearing momentarily on his face. He turned then to the shopkeeper. "Arigato."

            The two left, back for Gojyo's apartment.

***

_*Slight yaoi, my friends!*_

            "It's who I love." The whisper…

            "Dare?"

            Gojyo looked up. "The color… It represents my love."

            "Then you're saying…"

            "Yes, Sanzo."

            "……" There was a pause, evaluating the situation. "Gojyo?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Are you sure?"

            The next thing Sanzo knew, Gojyo's hands were in his hair, and his own arms were entwined around Gojyo's middle, both of them lost in an inseverable kiss.

            "Does that tell you I'm sure?"

            "Hell yes." Sanzo let out a moan that was partially a sigh, and said, "Now, you wanna do that again?"


	5. Oasis

Chapter Five

            "Sanzo…"

            "Yes?"

            "I don't want to live another night without you." It was the next morning, and Gojyo was contentedly entwining his fingers in Sanzo's soft, silky hair. The half-breed sighed, and smiled at the blonde with a sweet, alluring smile – one he only used for Sanzo, and had invented it in his presence.

            "Ah, Gojyo… I agree. By the way, you look great in that, um… Well, what looks kind of like a suit."

            "Yeah? Thanks." He grinned in absolute happiness. This was how he wanted to be. "But don't you ever change?"

            "What, out of my black stuff and sutra? No." Sanzo gave Gojyo a light smirk, and said, "I think it's time we get going now."

            "Okay."

***

            Gojyo found out Sanzo was a murderer for a living. A youkai murderer, at least. His life was dedicated to 'going to the West' to do one thing or another, but Gojyo was content with running around. He hadn't liked to stay in one place for long anyway, and going on a constant 'rampage' was just fine with him. Besides, when Sanzo had fought and was bloodstained, he always said to Gojyo… 

            _"__In this world, of people who deserve to die, there are a lot. But, when you kill someone, you have to be prepared at the possibility to be killed too, because this is what the law of the Karma says. At the end, the ones who survive, are those with a strongest will to live." _[Note: This is a direct quote by Sanzo ^.~]__

***

Eventually, Sanzo had learned Gojyo was a half youkai. Which suited him fine. He was rather exotic, in a few situtuations, and Sanzo didn't want to lose that. He enjoyed the deep, sensual voice and the sleek, hard, muscular body, as well as the kick-back-and-relax attitude of his crimson lover. Crimson. It was a suitable color, indeed. They didn't intend to lose each other… But who knew what life would bring forth? Their westward journey together started today.

"Alright. We walk?" Gojyo stated, his question more an affirmation.

"Yes." Sanzo's reply was straightforward and simple, and he began to walk forward, towards his destination.

"How far west are we going?"

"However far the gods decide, Gojyo."

"Hmm." 

"Gojyo…"

"Yes?" A deep, ruby-hued stare glanced over at Sanzo, the tone in the blonde's voice was that of decision and deep question.

"Were you… Lonely before you met me?"

"Yes, very." Gojyo paused for a moment to assess the question and ponder its roots. "Why do you ask?"

"When I came to the apartment, I felt a strong aura of loneliness, and it came towards me. I think, really, that it spread." He looked over at Gojyo with an expression of puzzlement and inquisitively voiced his next concern. "I became lonely, or perhaps I just noticed it with the… Difference. Do you suppose… This was meant to be?"

"Sanzo," Gojyo's voice was lusty and deep. "I _know_ this was meant to be." He stopped to admire the content look on the sharp blonde's face before he took the steps towards him to embrace the lithe figure. He bent down to whisper in Sanzo's ear, and as he said the words, Sanzo closed his eyes and let out a soft, desirous moan.

Note: More _Serious_ Shonen-ai/Yaoi! [This one is less rushed and more sensual, therefore ooc on both of their parts ^.^] 

_"Sanzo."_ Gojyo's whisper had been husky in Sanzo's ear. "_I want to make love to you."_ They both knew it was going to be good if Gojyo had said it, with that kind of intensity, in that kind of tone, with that kind of unbarred thirst. Sanzo's moan of flawless desire had given Gojyo the consent he needed for the act. It was doubtless that at this pace they wouldn't be getting west very quickly. But Sanzo had given him the acquiescence to adjourn the expedition until further notice, so he entertained the time he had been given with his lover abundantly and without restraint. 

"Sanzo… I know where we can go." Each of them apprehensive, they walked to a small forest-like oasis just out of the small town, where few people had ever ventured. The crimson one took them to a blissful, exquisite eden where a waterfall hung breathtakingly like celestial teardrops over a perfectly carved, stone mantle that fell ridged as it reached the lightly emerald-hued pool beneath. Trees of pine, birch, even a few cherry and ash were scattered about the basin, encompassing it completely. There were occasional brightly colored songbirds that knew just when to chime together to create an angelic song to finish the slight sound of water elegantly caressing its passage.

Sanzo was awestruck, lost for all word as Gojyo led him to this sanctuary. The beauty was endless. Gojyo motioned for his love to follow him as he walked around the pool to the side of the fountain that struck him as so surreal. Gojyo removed his shirt, the muscles beneath gloriously shone on by the smoldering summer sun. As Sanzo stood beside the shirtless beast, he did the blonde a favour and removed his shirt torturously for him. He kneeled down and as he lifted the shirt off Sanzo's back, his tongue trailed up his torso, making Sanzo grasp crimson hair and press himself closer to Gojyo. When the shirt went over Sanzo's head, Gojyo caught him in a sweet, indulgent kiss. He knew his blonde comrade wanted more, and he, in erotic abuse, subtly bit Sanzo's lower lip before leading him behind the falls, and then into the cascade of water. The leathery sleek material both were wearing for pants proved semi-waterproof, which was fine, as they intended to play first. 

The shower caressed both men's skin and glistening beads of water highlighted the perfect curves of accentuated muscle and features. Fingers entwined themselves in wet, silky hair and played, as they pressed their bodies together and let their foreheads brush, each with their eyes unbarred to each other, seeing the passion that was jailed within. Each, they knew, held the key to the other's passion. Sanzo's arms encircled Gojyo's broad shoulders, just below his neck, as he nuzzled between Gojyo's neck and his collar, and became aware of a point on Gojyo's body that he wished to entertain.

Sanzo slipped down, and dipped his tongue out to lick Gojyo's nipple. He felt the fingers in his hair that had not yet left their post tighten in his blonde locks, and as he kissed, licked, and sucked it, a low whimper of desire escaped the crimson one's parted lips. With his one hand Sanzo went down from the long, ruby-colored hair and readied the other nipple for his tease, by rubbing and stroking it with slim, skilled fingers as he continued to worship the other with his mouth. He left it wet and hard as he continued to the other side, Gojyo now powerless to escape, or do anything. The part demon's desire was becoming more evident as it began to press against Sanzo's stomach as he indulged in the half-breed's chest. The blonde animal came back up and buried his face in the curve where Gojyo's neck and shoulder met, inhaling the delicious, prominent scent of alluring cologne and a sweet smell that was uniquely Gojyo's. 

Lifting his chin lightly, Gojyo captured provocative lips in a lustful kiss, his talented tongue dipping into the honey-tasting cavern of Sanzo's mouth, possessing and ravaging it, stroking his lover's tongue with his own heatedly. Both of Gojyo's hands went down, caressing Sanzo's smooth, ivory-feeling back, massaging the prominent muscles beneath lightly but pleasurably, making Sanzo moan. That passionate, aroused sound only grew louder as Gojyo's hands went further down and gripped Sanzo's firm derriere. Their kiss had not broken, not even as Gojyo pushed Sanzo's lower body towards him, not even as the half-breed was taken by surprise as Sanzo clasped those firm legs around his middle and positioned himself to feel Gojyo's swollen need with his own. Both sharply inhaled at the contact, erotic and naughty even through their garments, but also sweet, flirtatious and sensual. The inviting half-breed laid his spicy captive on a bed of cherry blossoms that had drifted in from the trees outside the waterfall cavern. It was so beautiful. It was so perfect. He now wanted to do what he came to do, make real _love_ to Sanzo. 

It happened quickly, but they both savored stripping each other of their pants. Hands ran down smooth thighs, and back up, before Gojyo let part of his weight settle on his handsome beast. Fully satisfied with the upper body stimulus, Gojyo let his attention drift down to Sanzo's lower body, where there he grasped the hellion's impressive, full erection. He then began to pleasure it, recognizing Sanzo desperately trying to drown a string of moans that hinted his name, but not fully succeeding, for Gojyo could hear them slightly, and felt himself growing more aroused by his lover's reactions. As the pleasure intensified, Sanzo began to thrust slightly into Gojyo's skilled hands in his attempt to find release, but failed as Gojyo brought his hands away. 

"_Please, Gojyo…"_ The elegant blonde figure whispered, "_Make love to me."_ The voice was so soft and secure in its need that Gojyo let out a faint sigh. But for the time being he ignored his treasured lover's plea and instead moved his mouth down, kissing the flesh on his way and dipping his tongue out. He reached his destination and concealed that sweet, hard member in his mouth and sucked deeply. Sanzo nearly screamed Gojyo's name, and instead, moaned it hotly, begging for more. The quick, intense movement of Gojyo's hard sucking had him reeling in emotion. The blood red archangel steadied Sanzo's legs as he began to tremble from the buildup Gojyo's mouth was causing in his body, while the pleasure threatened to erupt. He was almost to the point of coming, and became extremely horny, hot, and desirous as Gojyo's mouth left his throbbing, generous length in absolute cruel torture. 

_"Ahhhh, please Gojyo, please… Oh god, make love to me, do it, do it now…"_ Sanzo was desperate in his begging for completion, he arched his body and grabbed the floor of aromatic, silky, cherry blossom petals beneath him, his hands clenching into fists in powerful need. The half-breed smiled, he had driven the cool, controlled Genjo Sanzo pleasure-mad and brutally, excruciatingly aching for him. These thoughts and witnessing Sanzo in this lost, desperate, needy state had his own cock throbbing. 

He turned Sanzo over and felt him exhale deeply as he knew he would soon have his desire quenched. The want that blazed from Sanzo was unbelievable. Gojyo positioned himself over his angel and bent his head in the crevice of where Sanzo's shoulder and neck met, promising his soon release while Gojyo's name became Sanzo's slow, haunting love-chant. He stuck two sticky, lubrication-lathered fingers into the tortured blonde animal's tight heat and stroked it, as whimpers of pleasure and pain were emitted from the slender form. Soon there were three fingers, and then four, as Sanzo begged and pleaded for Gojyo's hard sex to enter him. Gojyo's fingers slipped in a little deeper to ruthlessly stroke Sanzo's sweet spot, and when he did this, the writhing, restless beast screamed the half-breed's name in a rupture of emotion, and panted. At this point he was so aroused and wanted sex so wild from the continuous pleasure torture of his body with no release that he was close to shattering in frustration. Gojyo knew, however, that with this extent of want, Sanzo's release would be so utterly gratifying it would almost hurt. And now, he had agonized, tormented and abused him enough to give him the best of everything he had.

Gojyo pressed the tip of his length to Sanzo's opening and moaned his name as the impassioned, heated man thrusted back and took in the whole of Gojyo's length, and satisfied, exhaled deeply. But he wanted more. He whimpered for a moment until Gojyo began to thrust deeply inside him, both fully aroused to their heights and with a seemingly insatiable physical appetite for the other. Sanzo was laid flat against the ground, between it and Gojyo, savoring the weight and the sensations of the red hellion's body. Gojyo was near the point of release as well, and began to stroke Sanzo in time to his thrusts. Constantly the blonde moaned, and asked heatedly if now he would be granted his surrender. When Gojyo told him yes, he also squeezed Sanzo's erection a bit harder, and Sanzo screamed in pleasure once more, and began to rock back into Gojyo in time to his thrusts. Finally, Gojyo came, filling Sanzo with his hot seed and both of them melting into each other as they moaned. Somehow, Gojyo had been able to make sure Sanzo hadn't come, and turned him over again as he sucked and fondled that horribly deprived cock. Gojyo had decided it was finally time. Almost instantly Sanzo came, again screaming his lover's name over and over as shattering ripples blazed through his body, while Gojyo swallowed down every last drop of Sanzo's gratification. He was so exhausted from his desire that had now caught up to him that he lay down, and it wasn't long before Gojyo laid the angel in his lap, stroking his cheek and jawbone gently, lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long before he himself slept, in total ecstasy, and true, pure love encircled him and his lover like a silken blanket. 

***

When they arose, several hours later, it was almost sunset. They washed each other, stroking and carefully rubbing the passion they had shared from their skin. What was only physical was merely a hint to the emotional mark they had left on each other. Under the soft caress of the other's hands and the water, they kissed, a state of nirvana that enveloped the whole scene getting to them and their innermost hearts. 

As they stepped out from under their shower, Sanzo stopped to admire the glorious nudity of his lover as he retrieved their clothing.

"Gojyo?" Sanzo inquired, when he had brought back all of their possessions.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." They smiled to one another, as this time it was Sanzo's slender fingers that settled under Gojyo's jaw and leaned in for a sweet, honey-like kiss that included no small amount of tongue. It was the first time Sanzo had been the one to say it, and Gojyo was truly proud of it. He knew he had done his job in possessing his lover in turn as he had him, for the man to say and kiss him this way. The half-breed pulled back for a moment.

"I love you," Gojyo replied, and then resumed their heated kiss. When it was finished, he proceeded to explain something to Sanzo. "Before I found you, I was so lost. So… Cold and insensitive. I was truly broken in loneliness."

"It was no mistake that we found each other, then, Sha Gojyo," Sanzo said with a smirk, "for I was more so." They dressed, and continued on their journey, to the west.

The End 

[I know it was a sappy ending, but awwww… There's so many where San's such a bastard!! Grrr. Lol. I know he is, but hey. ^.~ Look out for some of my new fics… I have some great lemon and non-lemon ideas in mind! You can email me at animedilandou@hotmail.com or review to tell me which you'd like to see first, non or lemon! Waiting to hear from you! Ja ne!]


End file.
